Love Like this
by LEtXtheXRainxfall
Summary: In Process of Remake!- Summary will be updated when 1st chapter is updated-
1. Chapter 1

It was like a someone punched me in my chest and a huge whole appeared. My whole existence became useless. I was useless. He didn't won't me nobody did. Jake didn't and Him.

That's how I got here staring at the ocean as it swirled into a frenzy and but I didn't really care.

I took a step forward "Bella."I heard a beautiful voice whisper though it wasn't the voice I was hoping for. I looked back and saw a very handsome guy walking towards me. He had tanned skin like Jacob but it was lighter and more beautiful he had his shirt off as well so I could see his very toned and buff chest, he was taller than Jacob though I didn't think that was possible

. His black soft shiny hair came to his chin and some was covering his face this man was beautiful. I couldn't help but feel a connection to him.

He looked at me like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

"Bella. " I love the way he said my name. He put his hands out like he was telling me he meant no harm."Please step away from the cliff." I almost laughed at that. But considered this wasn't a funny matter. Then I remembered why I was here. Nobody wanted me. I looked at the water and took another step forward." Nobody wants me."I whispered lowly I didn't think he would have heard but it seemed he did and when he answered he seemed almost mad.

"Bella that's not true." He shouted causing me to wince and when he spoke again it was softer."Bella please don't do this come here to me."I looked at him and took an unwillingly step back not knowing.

"How do you know my name?"I asked the beautiful man.

"Everybody knows your name Bella."He said smiling slightly. That almost knock the breath out of me . I just now realized how close he gotten But somehow I didn't care."You're Isabella Swan. You're Dad is the sheriff and you moved to forks from your mom from Jacksonville."

Okay right now I was kind of freaked out. How did he know all this about me? I scrunched my eyes as the rain started to pour down."How do you know that?"I ask warily. For all I know I could be talking to a stalker. Why I even have a stalker is still mystery. I took another step back.

"Jacob talks about you all the time."He spoke softly but I notice the venom when he said Jacobs name. Why was that? And why would Jacob talk about me he didn't even want me.

"You're lying."I whispered and took another step forward."No."He screamed panic and pain filled in his voice. And somehow it hurt me to hear him like this though I only knew him for a couple of minutes. The rain stopped pouring hard and was just drizzling so I could see better now. I looked back and jumped when I saw how close he was. I felt my leg slip from the mood of the cliff. I close my eyes waiting for the oceans waves to consume me. But when I fill nothing but a warm electric shock go threw my arm I open my eyes and see the man pulling me up with a frantic expression.

"Hold on to my arm. "He yelled. And all the pain that was in his voice somehow broke me more than I already was. I hesitantly put my hand up and got a good grip on his arm.

"Thank you."He whispered.

Thank me! Why in the world would he need to thank me? I'm the one going all suicidal and Emo.

He pulled me to the top of the cliff and just when I was about to let go of his very muscular arm he pulled me into a bone crushing hug."Please don't ever do that again Bella." I could hear the break in his soft but strong husky voice. I dint know why but I didn't want this beautiful man to cry or even think about it so I nodded and replied.

"I wont'." I said and if pulled me closer. I could smell his scent and man did it smell good. Like a strong cinnamon with a bit of woods. And all I wanted now was to stay like this with my unknown stranger."What's your name."I asked.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. Like he could see my soul. And I stared at his dark brown eye's that filled me with love and passion.

"Paul."


	2. Chapter 2

Paul.

That name echoed thru my head like a beautiful bell. I couldn't help but fit Bella and Paul together how great they sounded. I was embraced in my guardian's arms.

Where I was warm and toasty. I inhaled his scent again. Cinnamon.

"Come on bells let's get you out this weather." I couldn't help but beam a little nickname he made. Bells. I liked it.

Well more liked loved it.

I nodded my head not pulling away from him. I couldn't be away from him somehow it hurt just to imagine being away from him.

The warmth of his body was pulling me into a deep sleep. I was tired really tired the nightmares of him weren't on my mind I Didn't even think about that, the only thing that processed threw my head is the man was now man was here and I was safe. I felt safe at least. My eyes drooped and I could feel myself drift away in the warmth of my Paul.

Paul's P.O.V

Right now I was mad. No beyond mad I was furious.

Those stinking leeches left my Bella alone thinking no one wanted her. Knowing the lie they told her. I could feel myself shake but then I looked down to the now sleeping angel in my arm and I automatically calmed down. Only she could do that. I was famous for my temper you could say, but My Bella could take care of that.

My Bella.

Oh how good that made me feels. My body tingled just the thought of her being mine. But right now I needed to get her to somewhere warm.

I ran to a red Chevy truck that looked older than the tribe elders Billy. I placed Bella in the passenger seat carefully and undid her tight grip that had my shirt.

I smiled down at her as she mumbled my name sighed and put her hands under her head like a little pillow. She was so fragile and broken.

I will heal her. If it's the last thing I do. I thought to myself as I quickly closed her door softly though it stilled made a noise.

Raggedy truck.

I ran to the driver's seat and quickly hopped in I turn the keys that were already left in the ignition and started to drive to Jacobs house.

My mind wondered back to Bella. My imprint.. No she was more than that she was my love. My soul. My breath. I could not live without her. She was my everything my one and only. No one and I mean no one is more important than her. And I love her unconditionally.

And I knew that.

But the question is does she love me. Could she love me? Every fiber of my being hoped so. After those filthy parasites left her, telling her that they didn't want her. And her trying to commit suicide. And if she succeeded. I winced at the thought.

I would tear each Cullen apart. One by one.

I gripped the steering wheel harder. My mind going over the words Bella said as I talked to her by the cliff.

"Paul."I turned my head to look at Bella who was still asleep. I smiled and turned my head to look at the road that would soon be at Jacobs's house.

As I pulled into his driveway Jake was already half way to us. I got out quickly and grabbed Bella softly not to wake he she grabbed my shirt again and sighed satisfied I felt a sound come threw me I'm not sure what it is though it was almost a purr. I bent my head over so the rain wouldn't get on her and it worked quite well considering I'm about 6.7.

"Paul thank god. Is she okay?"Jacob asked his voice filled with relief and panic. I nodded my head. Once I got in the house I placed Bella on the couch missing the feeling of her already.

I placed a bunch of blankets on her to keep her warm. Billy came in the room rolling in his wheel chair.

"Is she okay?"Billy asked concern in his voice. I nodded.

"Just tired."I didn't take my eyes off her.

She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. She had to be the most Gorgeous girl I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of girls I was known as a player at my high school though I graduated last year. I wished I would have saved myself for Bella.

I hoped she wouldn't be mad knowing I had been with a lot of girls though none could compare to her.

What if she was with other guys? Somehow I wanted a list of every guy and went to them and personally kill them.

I didn't want to think of another man touching my Bella.

"Paul."I snapped out of my trance and looked at Billy. I scrunched my eyebrows at his smirking face.

I have never seen him smirk and somehow he looked like he was Sherlock Holmes after he discovered a mystery.

"You imprinted on Bella."He smiled. I nodded smiling too.

"What!" a furious snarl ranged threw the house and I glared at Jacob. I didn't want Bella to wake up. She needed her Rest.

"Shut up Jake. She's trying to rest."I suddenly sounded like a grown up. More mature. Wow I only knew her for not even an hour and she's already matured me.

"How can you come and just imprint on Bella. She's been through enough she doesn't need any more problems."Oh so he was trying to be the Best friend that was always there for her.

But I would never hurt Bella. My whole being ran away from that thought.

"I would never hurt her."I said thru clenched teeth.

He smirked."That's just what Cullen's said."He hissed and I couldn't take it any longer how he dare compare me to that monster.

My body shook and I looked at Bella not wanting to hurt her I ran outside and phased into my huge gigantic wolf form. Jacob leaped from the porch and as he landed the ground he was on four paws.

How could you do this to her. Snarled Jake.

Like I chose too. It isn't something I control.

I would never hurt her Jake it hurts just to imagine her being in pain and I hate Cullen just as much as you do. I said to him threw my head.

I know I'm sorry I just think of Bella as a sister and she's very special to me. He sighed.

I understand I said. I was calm now so I phased back.

"P-Paul."I heard a beautiful voice call I looked up and a huge blush took over my face as Bella was standing in the front door staring straight at my naked figure. A blush filled her face making her if possible even more beautiful. She ran back in the house she looked so cute. Jake just Howled in laughter.

"You Paul Just blushed."He said between laughs. But didn't realize he was naked too. Billy thru us some clothes. From the porch.

We quickly put them on. And I ran back into the house not standing being away from Bella.

She was sitting on the couch her face red as a tomato.

I looked at Billy and he nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Bella I have to tell you something."I started. Jacob looked a bit nervous too. Probably didn't want his best friend to b scared of him.

She nodded for me to continue.

"Bella I'm a werewolf."I stated.

She just looked at me like I was stupid. Then said the most unexpected thing.

"I know."She said. Me, Billy and Jacob stared at her shocked.

"H-How."Jacob stuttered.

She laughed the most Musical thing I ever heard it sounded like a glorious bell.

"I saw you just now."She whispered. "You aren't scared?"Jacob asked his fear. She shook her head laughing and he smiled. I smiled but it soon disappeared when I thought of what might happen when I told her the next thing.

"Bell there's something else." Her eyes widened a bit.

I gulped and took a long breathe.

"Bell there's this thing called imprinting and it's when you find your soul mate and everything revolves around them. There your air. Your heart. Your sun. Your moon stars. And everything to you."I started naming what Bella was to me. But she was much more.

She nodded hesitantly this time.

"Bella I imprinted on you."I said. A big smile made its way on her face.

"Awesome."She sprinted up and wound her arms around my neck as she pulled my lips to hers I of course kissed back her soft lips on mine felt like they were made exactly for me. Her breath smelled like lavender and Freesia with a hint of strawberry and cinnamon he pulled back and smiled at me, kissed my cheek and hugged heart skipped probably two beats.

And I felt like a whole weight had been lifted off of me.

I had My Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

My body was filled with such Joy I didn't even think it was possible to fill such joy. I had my my Bella and that was all that mattered.

But there was questions I needed answered.

I pulled Bella back hesitantly and Bella looked up at me scared.

Why would she be scared, did she fear me? My being ached to think of her flinching from me. And then my mind went back to earlier. She thought I didn't want her.

"Bella its okay, I will never ever leave you. I just wanna know if you're alright?"I asked her. Concern and worry filling me. I've never had these feelings before. Shoot I've usually never felt before. I was the bad boy. I am the bad boy. The guy who used girls for my own needs and threw them away after it was relieved. The guy who would punch a guy in the face for not respecting him and laugh afterwards. To me I was a monster.

She seemed hesitant before she answered but she nodded and answered."Yes, I'm fine just a little shock." She smiled. That smile took my breath away but I held in the gasp and just smiled back.

"it is shocking being imprinted in one day and then saying I love you to a guy you haven't known in less than an hour and him saying I love you too." I laughed .wow this could only happen to me and Bella. And well the others in the pack.

"Yeah, this could only happen to me." She laughed and for a minute I thought she read my mind. But that what imprinting did. It made you one. Your mind, body, and soul into one with your imprint.

Jacob came over and took one of her hands I resisted a growl this was her friend even if he loved her more than that. I had to deal with it. I could always accidently bite him later while Bella wasn't looking.

HEHE.

"Bella why were you trying to kill yourself."Jacob asked her. I looked at her. Jacob must have seen when we phased. Tears formed in her eyes and I was quickly under her, she sitting in my lap.

I growled at Jacob instinctively.

I rubbed small circles on her back and sh'd her.

"I-I thought you. "She took a deep breath and I already knew what was coming."I thought you didn't want me."

Jacob growled and pulled her into a hug. His eyes were watery. I could see him because I was in the back of Bella.

"Oh Bella. I was just trying to protect you. The pack said it was too dangerous for you to be with me and I didn't want to listen but I can't help but follow the alpha rules. I'm so sorry."He cried while trying to soothe her."Do you forgive me?"

She nodded her head wildly."Yeah Jake, of course I forgive you. "She held him tighter and I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

I couldn't control the growl that formed in my chest. Bella laughed at that. She pulled away and wrapped her small arms around my toned chest and sighed while giggling. The sound sounded like music to my ears.

"Silly Jealous werewolf. "She whispered. I laughed. She was right I was a silly jealous, very jealous werewolf.

"I can't help it."I pouted. She laughed and pecked my lower lip causing my heart to speed up and a blush to appear on my face. Jacob busted out laughing along with Billy.

"I suppose." she whispered. She leaned into me and yawned.

I picked her up.

"Im going to take her home."I told them. They both nodded. Jacob got up and kissed her forehead.

"Night Bells."He whispered."Goodnight. "she whispered and was out like a light. He looked at me. 'You take care of her."He told me sternly.

I almost laughed but I looked down to Bella dn my eyes got very soft.

"I will."I mumbled.

Billy rolled over.

"You better. Or Ill have to roll you down."He laughed quietly.

I laughed and walked to the door."I'll see you later guys."

The rain had cleared up but it was still chilly so I put a jacket that I found in her truck over her. It looked like Jacobs and smelled like him so it was big enough for her tiny frame.

"Paul."she mumbled and sighed. That swelled my heart.

"Bella." I smiled.

I dropped of Bella at her house and told Charlie she fell asleep at Jakes.

I told him I was staying at a friends house near there so I dint need a ride. Which was a lie. I phased and ran back to my lonely home But as I was nearing the boundary line I smelled something sweet something too sweet. I hissed.

Vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

My being shook as I recognize the scent of the leeches. Yes Leeches. There were about four of them. I had to get over the boundary line before they came to me and the treaty would broken.

I have to tell Sam and Jacob.

Sam, cause he's the alpha. And Jacob because he hated as much as I do and he also love's Bella (Not as much as me but he would want to protect her.)

I finally arrived at Sam's I change into my human form and put on the jeans I had tied behind me.

I ran into the house. Sam was sitting on the table Emily nowhere to be seen.

"Sam, Vampire's" Was the only thing I said.

He stood up immediately and snarled."Who. "He asked.

"The Cullen's."I hissed their name.

"We need to sit up a meeting. Was anyone phased when you found out?"I shake my head. I was the only one phased.

"No."I was trying my best to keep under control. Why did they come back? To hurt Bella more. To finish the job. I snarled at that. And then another thought crossed my mind. What if That mongrel wanted her Back. What if she wanted him back? I whimpered at My Bella leaving me to be with him. His arms wrapped around her small form. Kissing her lips. I growled.

"let's go."Sam looked at me sympathetically. Probably knowing

I phased back. And howled a long how. Signaling a meeting.

I wanted to be with Bella right now. I needed see her."Paul calm down." Sam thought to me.

"I know. I'm just worried what if she goes back with them."I ask my voice whimpering.

"She's your imprint. You're soul-mate. She loves you as much as you love her."He said. And it did make me feel better.

"After the meeting you can go to her house and rest there stay there and if a Cullen comes tell them the treaty still stands." I nodded.

We got to the clearing and everyone was here.

Jacob came up his teeth bared."What do you mean the Cullen's are back?"He said.

"They're back. And no I'm not happy about it."I snarled.

"What are we going to do?"He asked. His mind going to Bella. Worried.

"I'm going to check on her after this." I assured him

He nodded his head. But didn't stop worrying about her.

Sam spoke."Now that the Cullen's are back we must go back to the treaty. We can't run on there land."He said in his Alpha voice.

"Okay."We all said.

Seth stepped up."What about Bell. Will she be okay."He asked. The whole Pack had grown close to her and already considered her there sister.

"If they do anything to her I will tear them to shreds."I was surprised at Leah. She never cared for anyone.

"I'm not always mean you know. And I like Bella." She hissed at the beginning and spoke softly at the end." She likes my little sister."

I nodded."Sorry."I thought to her.

"s'okay." Her shoulders raised and dropped in a shrug.

"Yeah we all love Bella."Embry spoke up.

"And we'll protect her." Quil spoke his voice sounded powerful.

"Meeting adjured." Sam spoke and we all took off.

I went in Bella's direction. I'll be there soon Bella honey.

"Aww…Pauly's in love." Brady teased. I rolled my eyes but ignored him. And the others as they snickered.

Bella's P.O.V

As soon as Paul dropped me off I got into the tub washing the dirt and cold rain off of my body and letting the warm shower water cover me instead.

I wash my hair with my Herbal essence strawberry shampoo and rinsed it then I let the conditioner stay in and wash my body with some Bath and Body works body wash called "cherry Blossom"

After I finished I put on some fleece night pants with hearts all over and a pink skin tight long sleeve shirt that showed an inch of my stomach.

I went downstairs Charlie was already asleep in his bed and I was tired so I just got a glass of water and chugged it down to relieve that dry itchy feeling in my throat.

I heard a sound come from the woods and looked out the tiny window that was in the kitchen. Maybe Paul's out there. My Paul. My world seemed to brighten at that. I opened my front door quietly and closed it just as quietly though it still squeaked.

I slipped on my boots that I placed outside and headed off the porch. I walked into the woods and stopped as I recognized the trees.

This is where he left me.

Somehow I didn't feel that sad. But really angry. Angry he made me almost kill myself. Sad that the family that I would've did anything for, left me.

I felt something wet on my cheek and looked up. It wasn't raining. I wiped it off. I was crying. Trader tears escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped them away before Paul saw them.

"Paul."I yelled out. No one answered or howled. So I tried again going deeper into the woods."Paul. If that's you come out this instance."I yelled very sternly almost mother like.

I freeze as I hear a laugh. But It's not the laugh it's the persons laugh. A musical laugh.

My eyes widen. No they can't be here. They left me. They can't come back.

I start to back up slowly my eyes widen."Bella." a pixie like voice echoes.

And I see four shadows come to the light.

Alice. Jasper. Emmet. Rosalie

What were they doing here?

Suddenly I'm pulled into a huge hug.

"Hey Bella-Boo. I've missed you. Hey I rhymed."Emmet laughed and squeezed me a bit.

"Hey, stop hogging Bella. I want to hug her too." Alice screams.

He lets go and Alice hugs me."Oh. Bella I've missed you so much."She sobs. But I'm still frozen where I'm standing.

She lets go and takes a step back.

Rosalie comes up with a pained face."Bella I'm so sorry. I never meant to be mean to you. Will you forgive me?"

She asks her eyes pleading.

I scrunch my eyes confused.

"Bella why are you confused?"Jasper asks as he comes over to the big group.

I finally find my voice and it's not happy."What are you doing here?" it comes out as a hiss.

Their eyes widen in shock and Jasper gasps as he takes in my anger.

"Bella we missed you. We love you. "Alice says in a small voice.

"No you don't. You left me. Now leave."I say tears betraying their way out.

They look at me all of them having pained expressions.

"Bella. No we do love you we left to protect you. Edward left to protect loves you" that's it my whole being came crashing down when they said that name. my knees gave out and I crumpled to the ground.

"Don't ever say that name around me. Why did you have to come? I was doing so well, The nightmares were going away and it didn't hurt that much."I started to hyperventilate. And then there words process into my mind. I looked up at them with all the hate I could ever have."Liars. You are all liars. After all you have to be don't you. I was just a distraction. A toy for you to play with"

They're faces looked confused.

"What are you talking about Bella?"Emmet says he looked utterly confused.

So he lied to them. What a surprise.

"He told me I was just an distraction. That I wasn't good enough for him for any of you and that he lied when he told me he loved me. He could never love a human."I whispered sounding week.

I looked at their faces each holding a look of fury, rage."I'm going to kill him."Emmet snarled. Wow what a great actor.

"Bella we would never-I cut them off. "Leave me alone please."I whispered.

"B-Bella."alice whispered.

"No."I mumbled looking down. From my eyes I could see she was coming near me with her arms outstretched.

"No."I screamed. And a huge silver gray wolf came out of the woods. Paul.

He stood protectively in front of me. And snarled and growled.

The Cullen's all wee crouched down.

And something told me to protect them and especially Paul.

As he was about to spring to tackle them I grabbed his fur and held on to him. He turn to look at me I stared at him full of worry and sadness.

"No, Please Paul."I whispered. His eyes showed nothing but Sorrow and understanding.

He nodded. I smiled slightly and kissed his wet nose.

I looked at the confused Cullen's."Leave."I told them."I can't hold him forever."I said and looked back at Paul.

"Lets go."But something occurred into me. I looked back at Rosalie and smiled."I forgive you. I always loved you as a sister even though I thought you didn't like me." I smiled and she smiled though it was pained.

Paul leaned down like he was bowing and let me get on. I hopped on his back and grabbed some fur. I lie down and pet his ears and a calming purr like noise came from him.

And then he ran back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's P.O.V

I was running full speed to Bella's. Then I smelled it. Vampires.

I sped up as fast as I can. They were close, too close. And I was just about two yards away.

"No."I heard my Bella scream. I jumped out of the woods landing perfectly in front of Bella from them. I growled. My Bella was sprawled on the floor with tears coming down her face. I snarled again.

He wasn't here but his siblings were. I snarled again and began to walk towards them they were crouched down and my teeth were bared. I was about to tackle them until a familiar warm touch held on to my fur. My head turn towards Bella's sad worried face and I immediately knew where this was going. She didn't want to hurt them and she didn't want me hurt.

"No please Paul."Her broken voice made my heart shatter. I looked at her in sorrow and in understanding.

I nodded telling her Okay. She smiled lightly and kissed my wet noise sending a spark flying thru my being.

She looked over at the confused Cullen's."Leave."She told them. I felt a satisfaction at that."I can't hold him back forever. "That she could. She could hold me back forever if she wanted. Now if she wanted me to attack them I wouldn't wait for another word. She looked back at me.

"Let's go."She said. But something crossed her face .Like something occurred to her. She looked at the blonde girl."I forgive you. I've always loved you as a sister even though I thought you didn't like me."she smiled at her and the vampire smiled back though it looked pained.

My beautiful selfless, amazing Bella.

I leaned down and let her climb on my back. She grabbed some fur, and laid down on my back and started rubbing my ears.

An unfamiliar sound started from my throat. And then I ran.

Edwards P.O.V

As of right now I was sitting in the corner of my room with my head in my hands.

Thinking of my Bella. Well not my Bella anymore. Though my whole being yearned to have her in my arms and to have her as my Bella. My last encounter with her played over and over in my head. Her facial expression. Pained and sadden.

*Flash Back*

"Bella were leaving."I forced my voice to speak.

"Oh. Well I'll come with you."She spoke like it was something that wasn't surprising.

The next words hurt me as much as it hurt her just to saying it."No Bella I don't want you too."

"You don't want me."She whispered. My heart felt like it was going to explode and I just wanted to go over there wrap her in my arms and beg for her not to listen and forget what I just said.

But I had to protect her.

"No, you were just an distraction. I needed to get my mind off of something and your blood made that easy. I lied when I told you I loved you. I could never love a human. My food. My families never loved you either and were tired of being something were not."I spoke sternly and mean. I wasn't trying to be mean but my being was in such of rage of myself that it had nothing but hate for myself.

I smelt her tears come down her face.

"Okay, If that's how you feel. "she whispered. Her voice sounded so broken. I just wanted to burn myself right there.

"It is and don't try and follow us. "She nodded.

"I won't. "she mumbled her eyes staying on nothing but me. My heart shattered again.

"Don't worry you'll forget us eventually."I said a forced smile playing on my lips .

"W-We'll you remember me."She asked. Of course I would remember her. How could I forget the girl I fell madly deeply in love with and broke? Of course I couldn't tell her that.

" Are kind don't forget, but as I said were easily distracted."I spoke. She nodded. And a sob escaped her lips. My eyes broke. Bella don't believe this. How can you.

I ran before I couldn't bear to leave

End of flash back.

A broken sob escaped my lips. Bella. I needed Bella.

I heard a bunch of curse words being thrown at me thru my mind. And then my door came crashing down.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice stood at my door with a look of rage and fury.

I was thrown against the wall, which would leave a dent in the wall.

"How could you do that Edward."Emmet yelled as he tighten his grip on my torso."What the hell were you thinking."

I didn't know what he was thinking until I saw.

Bella sitting on the ground telling them what I did to her. She looked up and I flinched at the pain that was on her face. She screamed Liars to them and I felt the hurt they felt and suddenly I felt bad for Jaspers power.

"How could you do that to my little sister?"He yelled.

I looked away from his face.

I was already ashamed. I didn't need him.

"Put him down Emmet."Rose said. He did hesitantly then I was flying out the wall of my room into the outside.

"You ass-hole. "Shouted Rose. I was surprised it seemed rose has found affection for bella.

"Wow babe that was hot."Emmet told her.

"Thanks but not now Emmet."She told him.

I got up and wiped off my pants.

"Edward how could you lie to Bella like that."Alice finally spoke and it hurt worst because she sounded so broken.

"I'm sorry."I said. I was more than sorry but more to Bella.

"It's not me who you should be saying this too."She said. A broken sob came out her lips as she remembered her encounter with Bella.

She ran to the house and Emmet Punched me one good time and left after her rose followed him after glaring at me.

Jasper was standing there looking at me. He's the only one actually knows what I'm going thru though he couldn't know all of it he felt my emotion.

He was glaring at me though. He loved Bella. Like a little sister and was blaming himself for what happen.

"She's found someone."He spoke. I froze. A snarl escaped my lips as I thought of my Bella being in the hands of some other man.

"Don't, this is your fault."His mind went to the wolf that protected Bella from them though she didn't need it.

The love he felt for her. He imprinted on her.

"She still loves you."He said. And my heart swelled up."But she also hates you. And because of you she hates us too."He hissed the last part.

I had to go back. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to get her back."I said loudly and sternly .

He smiled a sympathetic smile and was gone.

Just how am I going to do that.

Next chapter will either be in Bella's or paul's…tell me how u liked Edwards P.O.V …I didn't particularly like it a lot. I prefer Paul's. But it's your choice…You're the fans.

I need names for other girl imprints so give your name or a name that you think would be good…Thanks so much for your reviews…..

Lexy


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's P.O.V

I got to Bella's house in less than five minutes. Embry and Brady were phased and on patrol.

They just asked me if Bella was alright. I told them she was fine and they didn't talk after that. But of course I heard everything they were thinking as they did me.

Bella went into her house and I just put on my pants that I had so I could go in.

I climbed up her tree easily and open her window. She was sitting on her bed with a distant expression on. She was thinking.

I went over to her and sat down on her side. I pulled her into my lap and let her rest on my chest.

She relaxed immediately and so did I. I let out a huge sigh and it felt like a hundred pounds had been lifted off of my shoulders.

I could tell there was something wrong with her as I smelt something wet escape her eyes.

"Bella, Sweet heart what's wrong."I ask. I needed to hear her voice. Badly. Call me Pathetic and I won't care but I needed to hear her. I turned her so I could see her clearly.

She had tear marks on her cheek.

"Bella!"My voice sounded broken. My heart felt like an elephant just started to ballet on it and looking at her made so many thoughts come through my mind.

Did she miss them? Did she want me to leave? I-I could do that. Right! What am I kidding myself I couldn't do that. I would rather take death than be away from my Bella. If she wanted to be mine.

And then something came through like a tidal wave crashing on the shore line that hurt more than anything I could imagine .Did she want him back?

She didn't seem like it in the woods. But that could happen to anyone and they would want them back.

She finally spoke."I-It just surprised me. That's all."Her voice was a whisper and If I didn't have super hearing I could be able to hear her.

"The C-Cullen's?" I asked. I hesitated on their name. For her and my benefit. I didn't want to upset her and I had to control my voice when I said their name.

She nodded unbothered."I just .they left me they shouldn't have came back."She said.

"Well this time you have me."I smiled and she did too. She seem to like that Idea and I liked her liking me being by her. If that made since.

"I like that."She said. Right now I noticed how close she was and our lips were mere inches away.

She leaned in as I did.

"Paul."She muttered.

"Hmm…"was the only thing I could muster up. Having a beautiful angel this close to me seemed to put some sort of spell on me. And thinking of kissing her made my whole body shiver in pleasure.

"Kiss me."She said. And not being able to deny her anything I touched my lips to hers softly and almost fainted at how good it felt. A electric shock spread through my body and I loved her more that I could even imagine.

The way her soft lips parted blowing her freesia scent into my mouth I quickly responded. I pulled her to me needing to feel her closer to me. I melted at how she felt with my body.

She fit perfectly like I was a puzzle and she was the last piece I needed except she was the only piece I need.

I put my had on her waist and the other around her neck. I moaned as she put her hands in my hair and twisted it. That felt very good.

The I pushed her down as I heard a creek in the floor outside her door.

"Lie down."I told her and went into the closet.

She did and the door creaked open. The only light was Bella's light so Charlie couldn't see that well. He smiled and quickly loses the door and went back into his room I came out when I hear a snore echo from his room'

I sat back on Bella's bed and pulled her small form to me . We were in a spooning position.

What we were doing just replayed over in my head.

"I like your lips."Bella said.

I laughed. She liked my lips. I liked hers too.

"I like your too. And I like them even better when there with mine."I laughed as I smell her blood rush to her face.

A yawn escaped her lips."Go to sleep."I tell her.

She nods."Are you staying here."She asked.

I nodded."As long as you want me too."I said. Hoping she would.

Her answer made my world brighten even more than it was.

"I'll want you forever."She muttered then she was off.

The next day Charlie had gone to work early so I put on one of his old shirts that Bella said he never wore. It was a dressy polo shirt that buttoned up. I pulled it through my arms and the sleeve ripped.

Great. Hmm…How could I fix this? Ah-ha. I took the shirt off and tore both sleeves off.

Great thinking Paul. Now my muscles can be free.

A song popped in my head as I buttoned the shirt.

"This world will never be, what I expect it. And if I don't belong who would've guest it."I started to sing Never too late by three days grace. I could also play the song on guitar.

"Wow."I heard a beautiful voice say in awe. I turned to meet the my beautiful angel herself. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a Flyleaf Band t with some converse. Wow …she could make a t shirt look amazing.

"You look Beautiful Bella."I comment and being drawn to her I walk over to her and kiss her on her lips. She puts her arms around my neck and stand on her tip toes so she can reach. I should make this easier.

I put my arms around her petite form and pull her to me easily letting her feet dangle in the air.

She laughs and pulls back. I pout missing her warm lips already.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well."She asked me.

I shrugged. I didn't usually do it. I play mostly guitar or piano. I never told anybody that. But Bella wasn't anybody so I didn't want to keep anything from her.

"It never occurred to me."I say looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Well I was thinking. "She said and bit her lip. Something she did when she was nervous I learned.

"And what were you thinking."I urged her to continue.

"Well I wanted to start a band."She said.

I couldn't help it I busted out laughing.

"What!"She said and hit me on my chest.

I regained my posture and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"How are you going to do that Bella."I asked her.

"Well I could get a guitar player I could sing and write and Jake can play the drums and I would have to get a bass player." she said. I didn't really like her bringing up Jacob but I let it go. Stop being jealous. I hissed at myself mentally.

"I can play the guitar."I told her. Her eye beamed and a huge grin spread on her face.

"Really."She said.

"Yep. I can play. I'll tell the guys of your band plans. Embry plays bass and Sam can play rhythm guitar."I told her remembering our attempt when we were littler to start a band.

"Okay. Thank you."She kissed my lips softly .

She pulled away just to soon."Your welcome."I pecked her lightly.

She smiled and grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door towards her truck.

"Oh… I like what you did to the shirt too." She said.

A smirk grew on my face.

"You do."I asked huskily. She laughed and turn she traced my face softly and that sound I didn't recognize came back.

She looked into my eyes . And all I saw was love. "I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's P.O.V

Paul dropped me off at school and as soon as I saw the back of my truck leave My world felt lonelier for some reason.

As I walked to Biology, I couldn't help the song that came to my head.

I quickly sat down in my seat at my desk and brought my note book out.

I wrote down the chorus.

(Technically by Paramore. The new album Brand new eyes. AWESOME!!!)

'You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only Exception. You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul love never lasts.

"Miss. Swan. " I snapped my head up to look at Mr. Banner who already had started class.

"Pay attention."He scolded.

What's up his butt?

Time passed and finally it was lunch. I walked into the door and went to my usual table with Angela and Ben.

Angela looked up at me and smiled as always."Hey Bella. "she said.

I loved Angela; she was the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

"Hey Ang, Ben."I greeted them both. Ben smiled in response.

They started talking about something and I just started thinking.

Hmm…I wonder what Paul is doing right now. Probably on patrol. I miss him. How it felt for him to hold me and then sound he made when I would kiss him or pet him.

And just like that I snapped out my thoughts but the voice I loved so much

"Bella."I turned with a huge smile and looked at Paul who was walking towards me unwillingly with an anxious expression.

I could tell he was trying not to run as quick as possible to me but was restraining himself.

I laughed and made it easier for both of us. I ran to him and he opened his arms right when I was about to land in them.

He swung me around and I was smiling so big , My face hurt.

He sat me back to the ground and looked at me.

Then leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed back and suddenly everything around us went blank.

We were just getting heated up when I heard a whistle. I pulled back to see I was still in the cafeteria.

I could feel my cheeks burn as the blood rushed to them.

"Let's go."Paul said intertwining our hands and leading me out the cafeteria to the school parking lot.

We stopped just as we reached a 2003 Ford Daytona truck.

"Nice ride."I told him and he started laughing.

"Thanks."He said between laughing. I didn't get what was so funny. But I smiled at his beautiful laugh.

Then my mind had a question."What are you doing here?"I asked he stopped laughing and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I wanted to ask you something. I didn't get too ask this morning."He stuttered slightly. Aww…that's so cute.

"Yeah."I urged him to continue.

"Will you go on a date with me?"He asked nervously as he played with our entwined hands.

A big smile lit my face.

"I would love too."I said and lean in to kiss him.

He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me.

I felt like I needed to say something. I felt like it had been forever since I said it.

I pulled away and looked into his golden brown eyes that seem to pull me in.

"I love you."I told him as sincerely as I could. His eyes soften and he looked at me with what felt like all the love in the world.

"I love you too Bella."He said and caught my lips with his again.

I love you Paul. More than you will ever know.


	8. to the fans:

To my great Fans out there who read and review on my story. I love all you guys.

GypsyWitchBaby…You tell me awesome advise about Bella and Paul. But u probably don't know

Sinthya Van Dan… You are hilarious and apparently so are your friends.

And the famous Kathy Heister…You tell me the truth even if it does hurt, Thanks. :)

Gottalovea…You are so nicccee!!!!!

Vampire cherry blue…Nice name reminds me of a slushy….u r funny to..Glad to have you as a fan.

Twilight Crazy Fan…love your comments…they r very funny, and nice…Thanks..

To all who have reviewed.

Izzy

jaenalove

Villa

xthexpackxchickx

imprintlove

I luv jasper-hale yes

Vamp4475

little mistletoe

Nathalie


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's P.O.V

"Dad. Can you get my Green sweater out the dryer?"I yelled to my dad. I was looking all around trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

And I was only standing in a pair of Black skinny jeans and a Victoria secret Bra. (C cup.

Just thought you should know)

After Paul dropped me and my truck off, and before he ran back home. He asked me to go to a bonfire with him. I told him of course I would love to go.

And he was going to be here any minute. And I wasn't even freaking dressed.

And Dad didn't even answer me, I looked out the window and the cruiser was gone. He left.

Great.

Well since no one is here.

I take off down stairs to find my sweater.

I peak around the corner as I get to the bottom stair.

Clear.

I go into the Laundry room and open the dryer.

Oh My God.

Empty. Who in the world emptied it? I'm the only one who does laundry here. I put my hands in my head. What am I going to do?

My head snaps up as an Idea pops in my head.

I run back to the living room and bumped into a huge familiar warm chest.

Please lords don't let this be happening to me.

I can feel my cheeks burn as I look up and see a smirking Paul. He raises one eye brow and his smirk –If possible- grows bigger.

God he is soooo-no stop Bella, you are freaking half naked right now do something.

"it seems I chose a great time to come in." He said. That Cocky, Arrogant, Beautiful, Loving- No Mad remember.

I tried to push him so I could get to the stairs. Emphasizing the Tried part.

He laughed at my attempt."Paul, move so I can change were going to be late." I scolded him.

He stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so I was pressed tightly to his body.

"I don't care about the Bon fire if you are dressed like this, Alone. In. Your. House." He smiled evily.

Curse this, seductive Beautiful werewolf.

"Paul, come on I really wanna go there." I knew I sounded like a little kid, but I was really looking forward to the bon fire. He smiled and didn't let me go, he just tightened his grip.

I sighed, annoyed and an Idea popped in my head.

I smirked evilly and brought my hand to his cheek. I batted my eyelashes , not seductively but innocently.(The guys like it better… it's a true theory. Make them feel manly or something.)

I let my finger trail a little line down his face softly, He closed his eyes at my touch, I smiled at that ,liking that he liked my touch.

I leaned in, so I was inches from his mouth, "Paul."I said.

His eyes still closed he sighed."Hmm…"He hummed.

I put my arms on his hands and he let go of my waist to hold them.

I smiled pecked his lips really quickly and ran.

"Bye."I ran upstairs laughing.

I heard him curse at himself and I just laughed harder.

When I got to my room I quickly got out a red long sleeve shirt, it wasn't as thick as my green sweater but it matched. And it complemented my pale skin very nicely.

I put on my black fur boots and got my black vest and headed out.

Alice would be very proud.

I had my hair in light curl, I just blow dried it, nothing to fancy and put on a bit of make-up, but kept it natural looking.

When I came down stairs Paul was sitting on the couch watching T.V

When I entered the room he looked at me and it looked like he held his breath in.

He stood up and turned the T.V off with his remote.

He came to me and pulled me to him just like he did a few minutes ago.

"You know what you did was really mean."He pouted his lower lip.

And I don't know what in the world came over me, but I leaned in and kissed his bottom lip

He froze, and then started to kiss me back. The kiss was passionate and anxious and I could tell that he missed by the short time we were separated.

I pulled back hesitantly, and smiled at his now opened eyes.

"Sorry."I apologized for earlier, though I laughed at the memory.

He laughed. And smiled a smile that made my heart do flips and my stomach feel funny."Forgiven."

He said and put one hand on my back. He lead me to his truck and open the passenger side for me.

I got in with the help of him. It was a big truck.

And close the door. Paul went to his side and got in.

And we headed to the bon fire.

On our first date.

I know this chapter sucks….but I wanted to give you at least one more chap before tomorrow cause Im going to see NEW MOON….and u r too probably..so I won't be here tomorrow and I'll be very busy at a fundraiser for my friend Saturday so I won't be on here until at least Sunday or Monday….. I might be here Saturday but I don't know yet……I do hope you like it though and u r the awesomest fans ever…..and I know I'm just wasting your time here.

Love LEXY…


	10. He's Backkkk!

Bella's P.O.V

When we arrived to the bon fire. It seemed everybody was there.

Quil and Claire , Sam and Emily, Jake and Billy, Collin. And Brady, Jared and Kim, and many more.

We were all around a huge fire that Paul made.

I was sitting right in the arms of my Paul, while he was playing with my hair.

Old Quil was telling old stories to Collin and Brady and we have all heard it before so we just played with another.

I smiled as he trailed warm kisses down my neck and back to my ear lobe. I turned around an d captured his lips as they were about to kiss my neck again.

I could feel him smile as I kissed him.( Cocky Jerk)

The heat from this kiss could have made the sun burn into a shribble.

Paul was quick to lick my bottom lip begging for entrance which I quickly obliged.

Are tongues explored each others like their lives were dependant on it.

I wrestled his tongue for dominance and of course with no doubt he won.

He began to do little tricks in my mouth causing a moan to escape are lips at the exact same time.

We heard a few chuckles and a throat clear. I could feel the heat rushed to my cheeks.

I pulled back and ducked my head into Paul's shoulder.

They laughed even harder. And I could feel Paul shake as he laughed along.

"Jeez Bella can you save the nasty stuff, for when your in your house." Brady said chuckling with his best friend Collin.

My cheeks burned even more.

Thankfully Paul came to my rescue.

"Shut up Brady. You just wish it was you she was kissing."paul said tightening his grip on me.

'That I do."Brady said. Paul growled at that.

And I put my hand on his arm to calm him.

"hey, Hey. I was just kidding. But you did start it first."Brady said. And I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smirking.

"Hey Bella, Paul told us about your band theory." Sam said.

I hesitantly came out from under Paul's shoulder and looked at Sam.

"Really, What did you think."I asked.

I haven't really been thinking about that lately, especially when I'm with Paul.

I heard a chorus of "hell yeah's"come from the group.

"Cool, I've written a few songs so, when should we get started."I asked Sam, Jake, and Paul.

"Whenever, but I think we should do it soon."Sam said smiling slightly pulling Emily tighter against him.

"Okay."I said.

Later Paul was taking me home and we were talking about what are favorite things were.

"Favorite color."He asked and I looked at his eyes.

"Brown."I said smiling. He looked at my eyes and I felt the need to kiss him but he was driving so..

"Mine too."He said smiling.

I felt the heat fill my cheeks.

I looked away from his gaze feeling self conscious .

"Favorite band."I asked still not looking at him.

"hmm….. I would have to say our band."He said.

I laughed and turned to look at him.

"how you haven't even heard us yet."I said.

"yeah but I already know the singer of the band is beautiful and has the most beautiful voice."He said.

I blushed again-he laughed and put his warm hand on my cheek caressing it gently.

I smiled at his touch.

I didn't notice we pulled into my drive way.

I leaned over and kissed him straight on his lips .I pulled away and Paul leaned over and opened my door.

Such a Gentleman.

"Thank you, good sir."I say curtsying a bit.

"You're welcome my lady. "He nodded his head

A slight breeze came over me and Paul instantly went tense.

I knew that pose.

Vampires.

"Who." I asked.

"Cullen."He spat. And I knew by that way he said it it was him.

The one who left me, I felt my body go week and my vision blur.

"Paul."I whispered as I sank into consciousness.

Ok. Sooo….HAPPY THANKSGIVING. I hope u all enjoy the turkey and if you're a vegaterian your tofu.

I hope you like this chapter and review if u would be so kind.

Im srry it took so long to update but ive been so busy it aint even funny.

Well Hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU. :)


	11. Chapter 11

BELLA'S P.O.V

My heart felt like an elephant had just started to tap dance on it and do an encore.

My whole world felt like it was crashing sown.

Edward was back, and somewhere deep down knew why.

For Me.

Paul was shaking in anger and hatred.

I put my arm on him and rubbed up and down soothingly.

HE calmed down after a bit.

"We need to get you away from here."He said, but I think he was talking more to himself than to me. He hopped out the truck.

And He started pacing around back and forth.

I got out the truck and end over to him.

"Paul-Paul, calm down. Honey it's going to be alright .Okay."I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his forehead.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, but this time it was different from other times he would do iy.

This felt like he was claiming me, it felt possessive and full of worry.

I kissed his neck "Everything will be fine Paul."I said.

He sighed and his body relaxed instantly "Your right."HE said and pulled back to look at me."Like always."He grinned.

I smiled and laughed. "That's what I'm for. Right."I kissed his lips.

He responded right away.

This kiss was anxious and loving.

It was hungry and passionate.

I felt his cinnamon breathe enter my mouth causing a moan to escape him and me as my breath entered his.

My tongue slipped into his mouth as he his did in mine, and they dance together like ball.

Then Paul tensed and he broke away from me.

So fast I do not even know how, he was in front of me in wolf form.

I did not even notice the blo0od that was gushing from my side as someone that caused me more pain than any bruise or Wound would cause.

My eyes began to water as I looked at Edward Cullen.

Not only Edward Cullen But all the Cullen's.

Paul growled menacingly and took a step forward but making sure, he was in front of me the entire time.

He bared his teeth and growled angrily.

Edward glared at him and his eyes softened, as he looked me in the eyes.

"Bella."My heart skipped a beat. My soul cried in joy as it heard his beautiful voice.

And cried how much it missed it. His Topaz eyes stared deep inside my soul and I felt like I used to feel.

Dazzled.

No, this could not happen. I could not fall in love with him again.

I love Paul and I know that was true.

He was my healer, my guardian angel. My Gabriel. He was my Paul.

Paul growled and took in a deep breath.

He froze and I could tell he was tense again.

He appeared by me and licked my wound whimpering.

I looked at him and smiled lovingly. Always so protective.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt."I said laughing lightly. I rubbed the tears away, they felt unneeded. I rubbed his head, that sound appeared again, and I laughed.

I looked back up at the Cullen's and finally had the courage to talk.

"What are you doing here?"I asked .

They looked at me with pained eyes.

Emmet stood forward along with Alice.

"We just want to talk "Emmet and Alice said in unison. I laughed. They sounded like I was trying to commit suicide.

"Why." I asked.

Edward stepped forward and Paul growled. I held onto his fur and he calmed down a little.

Let me say again a little.

"We miss you Bella. I miss you." He said. Rage boiled in my blood and I felt the need to rip him up or at least because him that pain he caused me.

"You left me." I whispered trying to control my voice.

Pained filled his face along with regret.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please just let us talk to you."He begged, his eyes pleading.

I looked away from his gaze.  
I don't know."I said unsure.

Esme stepped forward."Please Bella, we miss you terribly. Please at least talk to us."She pleaded.

And something inside of me couldn't say no to her."Okay" I gave.

Paul's head snapped up to he and me gave me a look.

"Don't give me that look, Mister."I told him sternly. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Esme, And Carlisle laughed and Edward and Alice just looked at me with pure agony eyes.

I looked up at the sky.

Charlie would be here soon.

"We can talk tomorrow. Charlie will be here soon. And I'll have to tell Jake and them to come with me." I said.

Edwards's forehead creased in confusion "Why do you need Jacob black." He asked. Evidently reading Paul' mind.

I did not want to answer but the others were looking at me in curiosity.

"Cause he's my big brother." I said." The whole packs my family." I said.

All the Cullen's faces filled with pain.

Especially Emmet's and Jasper's. And some ho that hurt me.

"But no one can replace my blood brothers right." I said trying to cheer them up.

Emmet beamed and laughed. I could tell he was trying hard not to hug me.

"Come on Emmet." I said and spread out my arms. Next thing I was swept up in his arms him spinning me around.

"I missed you so much Baby sis."He muttered sincerely.

I smiled but I needed breathe so-Cant breath," I said,

Paul growled to him in warning. And he let me go.

"Bye Bella." They all said.

And they were gone except one.

Edward looked from me to Paul then back to me.

He smiled lightly.

"Bye Bella." His velvet voice spoke.

Tomorrow would be something…HUH


	12. Chapter 12

BELLA'S P.O.V

My heart felt like an elephant had just started to tap dance on it and do an encore.

My whole world felt like it was crashing sown.

Edward was back, and somewhere deep down knew why.

For Me.

Paul was shaking in anger and hatred.

I put my arm on him and rubbed up and down soothingly.

HE calmed down after a bit.

"We need to get you away from here."He said, but I think he was talking more to himself than to me. He hopped out the truck.

And He started pacing around back and forth.

I got out the truck and end over to him.

"Paul-Paul, calm down. Honey it's going to be alright .Okay."I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his forehead.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, but this time it was different from other times he would do iy.

This felt like he was claiming me, it felt possessive and full of worry.

I kissed his neck "Everything will be fine Paul."I said.

He sighed and his body relaxed instantly "Your right."HE said and pulled back to look at me."Like always."He grinned.

I smiled and laughed. "That's what I'm for. Right."I kissed his lips.

He responded right away.

This kiss was anxious and loving.

It was hungry and passionate.

I felt his cinnamon breathe enter my mouth causing a moan to escape him and me as my breath entered his.

My tongue slipped into his mouth as he his did in mine, and they dance together like ball.

Then Paul tensed and he broke away from me.

So fast I do not even know how, he was in front of me in wolf form.

I did not even notice the blo0od that was gushing from my side as someone that caused me more pain than any bruise or Wound would cause.

My eyes began to water as I looked at Edward Cullen.

Not only Edward Cullen But all the Cullen's.

Paul growled menacingly and took a step forward but making sure, he was in front of me the entire time.

He bared his teeth and growled angrily.

Edward glared at him and his eyes softened, as he looked me in the eyes.

"Bella."My heart skipped a beat. My soul cried in joy as it heard his beautiful voice.

And cried how much it missed it. His Topaz eyes stared deep inside my soul and I felt like I used to feel.

Dazzled.

No, this could not happen. I could not fall in love with him again.

I love Paul and I know that was true.

He was my healer, my guardian angel. My Gabriel. He was my Paul.

Paul growled and took in a deep breath.

He froze and I could tell he was tense again.

He appeared by me and licked my wound whimpering.

I looked at him and smiled lovingly. Always so protective.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt."I said laughing lightly. I rubbed the tears away, they felt unneeded. I rubbed his head, that sound appeared again, and I laughed.

I looked back up at the Cullen's and finally had the courage to talk.

"What are you doing here?"I asked .

They looked at me with pained eyes.

Emmet stood forward along with Alice.

"We just want to talk "Emmet and Alice said in unison. I laughed. They sounded like I was trying to commit suicide.

"Why." I asked.

Edward stepped forward and Paul growled. I held onto his fur and he calmed down a little.

Let me say again a little.

"We miss you Bella. I miss you." He said. Rage boiled in my blood and I felt the need to rip him up or at least because him that pain he caused me.

"You left me." I whispered trying to control my voice.

Pained filled his face along with regret.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please just let us talk to you."He begged, his eyes pleading.

I looked away from his gaze.  
I don't know."I said unsure.

Esme stepped forward."Please Bella, we miss you terribly. Please at least talk to us."She pleaded.

And something inside of me couldn't say no to her."Okay" I gave.

Paul's head snapped up to he and me gave me a look.

"Don't give me that look, Mister."I told him sternly. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Esme, And Carlisle laughed and Edward and Alice just looked at me with pure agony eyes.

I looked up at the sky.

Charlie would be here soon.

"We can talk tomorrow. Charlie will be here soon. And I'll have to tell Jake and them to come with me." I said.

Edwards's forehead creased in confusion "Why do you need Jacob black." He asked. Evidently reading Paul' mind.

I did not want to answer but the others were looking at me in curiosity.

"Cause he's my big brother." I said." The whole packs my family." I said.

All the Cullen's faces filled with pain.

Especially Emmet's and Jasper's. And some ho that hurt me.

"But no one can replace my blood brothers right." I said trying to cheer them up.

Emmet beamed and laughed. I could tell he was trying hard not to hug me.

"Come on Emmet." I said and spread out my arms. Next thing I was swept up in his arms him spinning me around.

"I missed you so much Baby sis."He muttered sincerely.

I smiled but I needed breathe so-Cant breath," I said,

Paul growled to him in warning. And he let me go.

"Bye Bella." They all said.

And they were gone except one.

Edward looked from me to Paul then back to me.

He smiled lightly.

"Bye Bella." His velvet voice spoke.

Tomorrow would be something…HUH


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys……

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, But I'm working on the new chapter now…

So don't abandon Me.*puppy dog eyes*

I love ya guys…..and I've been busy with Christmas shopping and my b-day is coming up so I'm trying to figure out where to have my party.

And also a church Christmas ball is on this Saturday so I've been looking for a dress. And I've been trying to work on the other chapters in other stories.

And not to mention I'm like almost behind in homework…thankfully I'm out of school next week so I'll try to get one out before Christmas and after but I won't be able to on Christmas.

Oh…. And I'm also working on a new story…that's off the chain.

And I need some names like girls and guys…

And if you would like to be in it.

Msg me. Your name what's your attitude are you a vampire or human.

What's your relationship?

Do you want to play the bad or good guy etc.

And again….

I'm so sorry.

Love Lexy


	14. Chapter 14

Heyy guys srry but I wont b e able to update my computer caught a virus and all my documents deleted…even my homework that I needed done by the end of Christmas break…..And im not feeling well at all….I have a low blood sugar and I think there r birds flying all over in my house…I think…

An-ty-ways….im srry again….And I will try my best to update..but u need to hang with family and friends anyways….I mean it is Christmas time….So get in the spirit.

Srry again..Lov ya Guys and merry christmas…..

:P)


	15. Chapter 15

Paul's P.O.V

I was as of right now freaking out.

I've never felt as nervous as of right now,.

Well, except for when I was telling Bella that I was a werewolf and that I imprinted on her.

But this wasn't Bella, Well it sorta isn't.

Charlie Swan.

That name right now was scaring me to death.

I was sitting in Bella's truck as she went to tell him who I was, and hopefully to make sure that he wasn't still armed and loaded.

"Okay okay, Paul takes deep breaths. It will be alright. There's nothing to worry about." I told myself.

"Except for her crazy daddy." A voice said in my head.

"Who is that?" I asked in my head.

"Its Halle berry." It said sarcastically "who do you think it is stupid."

"Wow your mean." I told it.

"Wow…then you are too." It said.

I shook my head.

Great now I'm going crazy and talking to myself.

I got out the truck and closed the door taking in a huge breath.

Maybe he would like me I mean I can be a nice guy.

Sometimes!

I tuned into their conversation.

For some stupid reason; I wasn't listening to it.

"Dad, can you just meet him he's already outside and I really, really love him Dad." I heard my beautiful angel plea. I didn't realize I had missed her voice until then, my heart swelled up inside my chest as she said she loved me.

"Bella, I heard you the first time. But don't you think it's a little to soon. I mean you just got over him, and I'm not sure if you're fully over him yet." Charlie said.

Not over him. He must have been talking about the Cullen's.

"Say his name Dad I don't care. I'll say it. Edward. I don't care about him anymore dad. I love Paul. And he's changed me."She said sincerely. My heart soured with her words.

I wanted to grab her and pull her into my arms and kiss her all over her face.

There was a silence for a minute and then He spoke.

"Fine, bring him in." He said.

I heard a delightful little squeal. Not a girly one but more like a heavenly one.

Man. I need to go to the gym. I'm so losing my man card.

"Thank you daddy." She said and I heard something smooch.

Oh. She kissed him on the cheek.

Duh….

I heard the door open and I opened my closed eyes to look at the goddess before me.'

Smiling wider than ever.

"He said yes…now come on." She said pulling my hand up the stairs of her porch.

"Okay Okay. Slow down tiger." I said laughing at her excitement.

"I just know you're going to get along with each other."She squealed.

If I can only have that kind of enthusiasm.

We walked thru the door and I saw Charlie on the couch.

Bella went to the love seat and pulled me down with her.

"Hello Charlie." I said, kind of nervously.

"Hello Paul." He said.

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Bella pinched me, and I hate to say this but it kind of hurt.

"Oww…" I said looking at her ,she gave me a look that said "Talk now."

Man…

I looked around until the T.V caught my eye..

Football.

"The Crimson tide is so going to beat Texas."I said out of mind.

"You think." Said Charlie.

"Just like they beat Tebow and the gators."I said, remembering that game. I almost cried, Almost.

"Now…Tebow is a good football player, and has a good heart but I still don't like the gators. And I don't know what they're going to do without him next year.' I said.

"Your right. Tebow is a good player, but I'm might fond of McElroy and Ingram."

He continued."That touchdown he got , WOW….I almost cried from so much adoration." He said.

Smiling at me.

I laughed.

"I know...The way he went thru those players like a tornado. I was in Aww…" I said agreeing with him.

Charlie laughed.

"I was too…though when 82 tripped in the gator game I almost laughed, and when tebow cried I was so sad." I was surprised at who said this.

For it was the love of my existence.

Bella knew football.

Where was she all my life?

I stared at her in adoration.

She laughed at me, obviously my expression.

"Well I like you son…I know we haven't been in good knowing."Charlie said getting up off his chair, turning the T.V off.

"But I think your okay for my daughter." He said, and I had a feeling a but was coming."but if you ever hurt her, don't think I won't be out with my pistol pointing straight at your balls."I gulped visibly.

Okay….

Charlie left after giving Bella a kiss on the cheek and saying goodnight.

He had to go in early.

Bella squealed with joy.

And jumped up and down.

I've never seen her so happy.

"I told you he would like you." She whispered, as she stops jumping and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes…you did."I said and kissed her back.

She walked me to the door, and kissed me goodbye. And My chest started to hurt.

"You'll be back tomorrow." She whispered and her face said she was just as pained as I was.

"I'll window as soon as you get upstairs." I whispered.

A huge smile broke on her face and I was a little bit dazed.

She was so beautiful

"Thank you."She whispered. After she got in her nightgown, I was already in her bed.

She came out, and I never thought a woman could look sexy in sweat buts Bella did.

I hummed her to sleep with the sound she called hers. And it was. My heart was hers, my mind was hers, my body was hers. It didn't matter what happen, even if she chose that stupid leech.

I was hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's P.O.V

Was so excited that Charlie accepted Paul, now I wouldn't have to sneak and see him.

Paul phased and ran back to his house, to change while I got dress, he was going to drive back here.

I quickly got out the shower and dried myself off.

I walked out into my room, and opened my closet.

I took a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans that fit me perfectly. A purple long sleeve v-neck shirt that Paul had said he liked the color on me. A black and silver vest.

I quickly put on my under garments and put on my clothes.

Hmm…I forgot something. I looked overmyelf.

Socks.

I quickly went over to my top drawer and pulled it out and grabbed a pair of ankle white socks., and slipped on my black flat knee high boots.

I will admit my fashion since has went up since I started dating Paul.

He said he loved me in anything, but I didn't want to look so plain next to him, call me shallow.

My hair already dried from when I got out the shower, I brushed it and it went into its naturally wavy soft curls.

I put on some mascara and a bit of eye liner on my eyelid.

Just to bring out my eyes, and put on some gray and black eye shadow.

I started hanging with Angela and some other girls; I remember some of them, Serena, Kelsey, Emilie, Lydia and Arisia.

Serena has blonde hair with hazel green eyes, she has a very athletic body, and is very blunt just like Emilie and Lydia she is 17.

Emilie has dark brown hair with blue ocean eyes, she is very pretty, well more like gorgeous

She has a very athletic petite like body she is also 17.

Arisia is the pervert of the group she has the most dirty mind, you can say something that doesn't even mean anything and se changes it completely but that's why we love her she is 17 as well...

She has, red light brown hair and blue eyes, she is the Emilie and Serena's cousin. And Kelsey and Lydia's older sister.

Kelsey and Lydia were the shy girls, but once you know them they turn into these comedians.

Kelsey was a little more outspoken then Lydia though, just like her big sister.

They have wavy auburn hair with yellowish green eyes; they are both short probably about 5.0 and petite.

They are all related.

They were some new girls that had just move hear from Phoenix too.

We got along really well, and they were really cool.

I told them about the guys that I hang out with down at la push, they said they would love to meet them, and my gorgeous Boyfriend.

They took me shopping because they were punishing me for having a "bad wardrobe"

And Emilie taught me how to use makeup.

After my eyes looked Smokey, and my makeup looked natural and not over due.

I went down stairs; I had to cook the guys breakfast.

Char-Dad went to work early, he wasn't too happy the Cullen's were back. Yeah he found out yesterday and well, he forgot while watching the game. But when he woke up, I woke up and well. He had a very dirty mouth.

What he didn't know is that I was going to see the Cullen's today and

That my werewolf boyfriend and a pack of wolves were coming too.

I grabbed two cartons of eggs, and some milk.

I turned on the stove so it could get hot.

I grabbed the carton of the eggs, and cracked all of them in a big glass bowl.

After I got done cooking all their food, the kitchen smelt, like well. Breakfast.

A knock came on the door, I ran to it ready to see Paul.

I had missed him for the whole three hours he was gone.

I quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

I smiled as I looked up at my love.

I jumped up into his arms, and squeezed.

HE laughed at my enthusiasm but wrapped his arms around me; I closed my eyes to savor this moment.

"I missed you." I whispered in his ear. He shivered at my cold breath against his skin or I thought.

"I missed you too…. More than I thought." He said, as he squeezed me more.

He loosened his arms, and unwrapped my arms from around his neck, but kept them on his shoulder so I could look into his eyes as I pulled back.

I smiled at his beautiful face.

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

It started light and soft, and then it got very heated.

I grabbed his head so he could come closer, and he moaned very loud.

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and just when I was about to let him in, a throat cleared.

My closed eyes, shot opened as I stared behind Paul, to see the whole pack, watching, and smirking.

"My virgin eyes." Quil said, teasingly. While covering his eyes.

"Jeez… do you guys ever keep it Pg." Sam muttered, to keep from laughing.

My face heated, as my blush came.

Paul kissed my cheek, and inhaled before putting me down, turning around and putting an arm around my waist.

"Hmm…I'm hungry." Embry said pushing us aside and walking into the kitchen.

My eyes were still wide as they all laughed and entered. I could hear Paul growl lightly.

His chest vibrating causing my body to vibrate some.

"Hey love birds… come one." I heard Brady say.

They were never going to let this one go.

After they ate almost everything I got up to clean they all helped, and we were done in a matter of minutes.

They were all in the living room, as I placed Charlie's dinner in the fridge, since I was planning on staying at Paul's today.

I went to the living room, and they were all in a deep conversation.

I went over to Paul and sat in his lap.

He kissed my neck, and wrapped his arm around my waiste.

"Bella its time." He said in my ear.

And he didn't have to say anything else. I knew what he meant.

It's time to visit the Cullen's


	17. Chapter 17

Bella P.O.V

Shoot, I changed my mind. I do not want to go.

I was riding on Pauls wolfs form backs, holdingown tightly to his Chocolate brown fur.

The other's were in front of us as we headed to the one place I absolutely dread going to right no=w.

The Cullen Mansion.

I tried to calm myself. What did they want to talk to me about, what did they want me to say, wait. What was I going to say? I guess it depended what they were going to ask, which brought me right back to that question.

I leaned my head towards Paul's huge wolf neck, and snuggled in it, letting myself calm with the ward feeling surrounding me.

A light growl, like purr escaped started to come from him, causing a light laugh to escape my lips. In addition, I snuggled deeper, causing whimper to escape his lips, not a hurtful whimper but a "please stop torturing me "whimper.

I laughed more loudly, as a "humph" came out of his mouth.

I noticed he started to slow down into a normal speed of at least 10 mph.

I lifted my head up to look forward and noticed the glass house approaching us.

Aweee…shoots.

As we approached I saw the Cullen's' standing outside in all their beauty. They did not seem as beautiful as they once were in my eyes; I guess it is an imprint thing.

The wolves were all in wolf form except Sam, and Jacob.

I sat up into an s sitting position on Paul, instead of my once laying down one.

I let out a deep shaky sigh, causing everyone's head to snap up at me, even Pauls.

Well his want all the way up, only so the corner of his eye could see me, and I looked into them, shaking my head t his worried, and anxious look.

He did not look convinced but he knew better than to pry.

So he turned and walked to the side of Jacob in the Sam, standing in-between them as they stood directly in front of the Cullen's, who were all staring at me with anxious expressions.

"Bella , it's so nice to see you again." Esme said, smiling motherly. And a question I tried to ignore was why…

Why would she want to see me again? She left me, a girl who she said considered a daughter.

She left me because she chose to follow her son, the ne she knew more than me, the one she loved more than me. And as I thought this a sadness swept over, followed by a rush of anger, hurt and ancient pain.

Jasper's head snapped to me, as of first he was staring at Sam.

A confused face came over him, and I felt calm come over me.

"Stop." I whispered, lowly, But I knew they heard me as loud as any yell.

"Don't take away my pain. It's there for a reason."I said the last sentence acidly as I looked at each Cullen.

Even Emmet, I know I was happy to see him at first.

And I was, but the anger of having a brother abandon you sunk into me, as I looked at their beautiful, lying faces.

Regret showed on their faces.

In addition, Carlisle came forth, one foot before them.

"Bella. We would like to talk to you please, just let us explain. My Daughter." He pleaded sincerely.

But an anger ran thru my bones and I don't even know what took over me, but I jumped off a five foot high wolf and landed on the ground gracefully and walked so I was right in front of his face.

"Daughter, Daughter. .CALL. . DAUGHTER." I screamed and emphasized every word.

"I was, and never will be your daughter. All I was too you, to all of you was a game. A distraction as some would say."I said, and yelled the last part at Edward who, looked away ashamed.

I felt my vision blur, but I held in the tears not wanting them to see me shedding tears for them.

I heard low whimpers from behind me, and Jacob telling them to let me let it out.

Jasper took a step up and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Bella what do you mean Distraction. He said the word slowly and looked to Edward who was still looking away, like the coward he was.

"Yeah. We left to protect you Bella, to keep you safe." Emmet decided to say, also taking a step towards me.

"Yeah, we would never think of you as a distraction." Rose said, smiling lightly at me, as she turned her glare towards Edward to me.

Protect me. What were they talking-Oh?

I see.

A knowing smirk came to my lips, as Edward looked back to me.

"Ohh…so Lil Edward didn't tell them, the truth."I said, in a taunting voice.

"Bella, they don't have to know." HE said, Ha….yeah like I was going to let a opportunity to get his butt kick, pass. Right, when wolves fly.

Okay, I have been hanging with the people, way too much.

"Know what, what you are talking about Edward." Alice said, looking at him with Shameful sad, confused eyes.

"Let me tell you." I said, as I walked over to Paul, leaning into his warm fur, he seemed tense before I touched him, but relaxed into my tough.

I knew I was going to need him by my side as I remembered that dreadful day.

"The day after my birthday Edward came to my house and asked me to take a little walk with him, I accepted. And we went into the wood." I said, as the memory came back into my head after so many times I tried to not remember it.

*Flash back.*

"Bella were leaving."Edward said, I looked at him confused.

"Why, a couple of weeks, and school-he cut me of.

"No bell, the town is already getting suspicious, Carlisle can barely pass as 32 anymore. "He said his eyes somewhere else.

"Okay…well this is unexpected. I have to pack and-He cut me off once more.

"No Bella, you aren't coming."He said.

And I looked at him in confusion, then anger.' And why the hell not." I asked,

He took a deep breath, of what looked like annoyance.

"Because we don't want you. I don't want you." He said his voice gloomy.

"You don't want me. ' I said the words as if they were a curse.

At those words, my heart felt like it had been squeezed to death, and stomped on.

As his words sunk in, I fought away the tears.

"Oh. Well if that's how you feel." I said my voice emotionless.

"That is, my whole family feels that way actually. We never loved you, I never loved you. I-I used you. As a distraction." He said, a smirk growing on his lips. However, it seemed forced.

My heart seemed to break even more.

I stared at him, feeling as though my soul had just flown from my body.

I was numb.

"Distraction: The words came from my lips, in a whisper.

He nodded a smirk still on his lips.

"We like to have fun with humans, and you seemed like a perfect target."He said.

All this was a game.

I was a game.

"Oh."I said, in a whisper.

He looked at me and smiled a cocky smiled, and then he was gone.

I looked at the place he was standing and, I felt my whole world shatter into little shards of glass stabbing me as the flew around me.

I felt my vision blur, and darkness crashed around me s I fell into a deep, black nightmare.

*End flash back*

They are eyes were simply one word.

Murderous.

Even Carlisle and Esme. Which I was not suspecting. I told the story with the same feeling I felt when I lived it, in reality.

Numbness, emotionless.

Pauls growl like purrs, were comforting me as I felt myself sadden.

"How, How could you do that to me Baby sister. To My bell-boo. And then, have the nerve to say I never loved her, and thought she was a distraction." Emmet hissed as he punched Edward over and over.

Jasper grabbed Emmet and pulled him away from him, only to Punch Edward square in the face.

"Edward you are the lowest down, Ass-hole I have ever met. And to lie to my baby sister , with words I never spoke is just unforgivable." He spat at Edward with one last punch.

"Edward how could you." Alice screamed at him, along with Esme.

Who slapped him hard across the cheek, as he looked at her shock?

Her face was simply rage.

I was a little afraid myself.

"Have I not taught you better than this, wait let me answer that. Yes. Yes I have taught you better. And to lie to the one you claimed you love is just unforgivable, that and that love of yours is my baby girl, my smallest child." She said disappointment deep in her voice.

Rose was next she went next to Edward and kneed him right I the place you do not wanna get kicked at.

"You bastard. I ought to kill you and burn your sorry ass fro hurting my baby sister. But I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty with your shitty face." She sneered, and I had to hold in my laugh.

I liked Rosalie better than all the Cullen's right now. And I defiantly saw us being good friends and sisters.

Carlisle was the last but surely not least.

He looked at Edward with a deep disappointed look, Carlisle would not hit him, for his nature was to never hit his sons.

I am disappointed Edward, And very angry. But I'm sure you can feel that Jasper.'"He said, and jasper nodded tensely he was still glaring at Edward.

"You hurt my child, my daughter. Well at least she was. And I never can forgive that, until at least she forgives you. What you did, what you said…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"You should be lucky she is here today."he said.

Damn straight.

Edward nodded, and looked at me with shame, guilty, regret love eyes, an spoke for the first time since I got here."Bella, I am so deeply sorry. What I said when I left. Was the most Stupid and darkest lie I have ever told in my existence. I know I can never apologize enough." He said shaking his head.

"Edward." I poke and he looked straight at me, shocked.

"I don't wanna hear your apologies. I don't wanna hear how sorry you are, and how it was a huge mistake, because I've already know." I said, in a whispe4r.

"I hate you, yes. " I spoke it with no lie at all. And a painful look came upon his face.

"But I want to thank you." I said, sincerely. He looked at me in confusion.

"Thank you for leaving, because if you didn't I wouldn't have found my true family."I said as I looked at the pack.

"And my true love." I said as I looked down at Pauls.

I looked back up after a few minutes.

"I just came here to tell you that . I do not want to get back together. I don't want to be broken anymore, and if I leave Paul. I would be.' I said sincerely, ignoring their shameful faces.

"But Bella I love you so much."He said, in a broken voice, my heart hurt a little inside.

"I love you Edward, but not in the way I used to, and definitely not as much as I hate you." I said.

I looked at the Cullen's family, theyre broken faces.

"Of course I will always think of you as family." I said, smiling as their faces lit up.

I heard a rumble sound and looked down at my stomach.

Hmm,….was that you tummy.

I heard bark laughter and I turned to find them all laughing, even Jake and Sam, who were trying to maintain professional.

"Shut up. Hanging with you was bound to rub off on me, And I just so happen to pick up your eating habits." I said, hissing at them, and they laughed even harder.

"Bella, we would love to have you over, or come over."Esme said, hopefully.

"Yeah Bella, we could play video games,." Emmet and jasper said.

"Or belle Barbie."Alice said. "Or work on cars." Rosalie said with a knowing nod and eyebrow raised.

I laughed at her." Or help in the garden." Esme piped in.

"Yeah, ill calls you rose and let you know." I said, and then I remembered." But I need your number first." She laughed and took out a pin form her dark blue jeans.

And wrote down her number.

"There." She said, as she kissed my cheek and hugged ne lightly.

Emmet pouted, which cause me to laugh and spread out my arms to let him know it was alright.

A huge Emmet grin spread across his face and unless than a nano second I was spinning around.

"Awe…belly-boo. I missed you…hey that rhymed."He said, I laughed at his retardness.

He let me down and kissed both my cheeks, then my forehead. And said "Bye bye, belsie –boo." I laughed at the nickname.

All the Cullen's gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, except for Edward.

I stuck out my hand for a shake.

"How about we start over. Hi, I'm Bella. Bella swan" I said, he laughed ant took my hand.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He said, still shaking my hand, then he stopped looked deep into my eyes, kissed my hand and let go of my hand completely.

"Nice to meet you. You seem strangely familiar."I said, he laughed again. and I heard a growl from behind me,. I looked behind me to see Paul glaring at Edward.

"Paul." I said in my warning voice he said I had, and that it would make Dracula run into the sun.

He looked at me, then rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Whipped." I heard Jacob mutter.

"You telling me." Emmet agreed, making a whip sound while snapping his hand down like he was holding a whip and whooping someone." I walked over to Paul and climbed on his back.

"I'll call you later Rosie." I said, smiling at her, she smiled back at me, and the family looked at her shocked and me.

Alice was simply glaring at her." You better. Or I'm so eating you for dinner tomorrow." She said, in a playful tone. I laughed as Paul growled again.

"Ha-ha...Okay. Bye." I said, as Paul turned around and headed back home,

To La push.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello fan's and haters…lol…I know you probably want to murdurize me right now but before you do let me explain….i haven't been updating my computer got a virus a huge that wouldn't let me get on my computer at all, and my dad grounded me for smart mouthing, I mean what am I supposed to do dumb mouth. GOD!!!Anyway sorry and here is a new chapter…ENJOY!!!!:)

LEXY

Edward P.O.V

God, what have I done? I hated my being with such a passion it was almost unbearable…

Bella hated me, and not only that she was in love with that…MUTT. MY unbeaten heart, felt hollow now, after hearing her words, I'm glad she was considering being my friend, but that –to me- wasn't good enough.

I loved her, no….I love her, and now she doesn't even feel the same for me anymore.

I was sitting on my piano, looking at the keys that I haven't touch since the last time I played for Bella which was so very long ago.

I didn't feel the happiness, or anything to play a melody.

I felt wrong playing Bella's lullaby, because it caused me to remember the times I had with Bella, the things we did together, that won't happen in the future, though my being needed it to.

I needed Bella, I would scream out to everyone, and anyone.

I needed her to feel, to breath, to live. Without her I felt, so …..Useless in the world.

Bella had just left with the pack of puppies, and her ….boy-gush….I couldn't even say it.

Alice was down stairs moping; evidently Bella had made a good friend in Rosalie.

And she was immensely jealous.

Rose on the other hand, was happy. Which was weird?

She loved Bella to death, and was very protective of her, when Bella left she punched me in the face again and kicked me in my.*clear throat* you know.

Emmet, well Emmet was glad that Bella forgave him, and was planning to go to the video store to get some games to play with her, him and Jasper.

Jasper, he didn't like mine and Alice's emotions, but he as well was ecstatic that Bella forgave him.

Esme, was happy as was Carlisle, glad they had their daughter back, well almost anyway.

I wanted to be grateful, but it's so ….Hard.

"Hello." I heard a beautiful voice that was just in my presence say on Roses cell.

"Hey Bella, I was thinking could you come over tomorrow, I really want to hang out with you, or we could go out-you shopping."Rose said.

"Absolutely rose, Is it alright if I bring a friend over." The beautiful angel said.

"Sure who, it isn't a dog is it." Rose laughed, and she actually sounded kind.

"Ha-ha…no it's actually a little girl that I was planning on babysitting for my neighbors."She explains.

Rose felt delighted." Of course, we could go shopping and come back and hang out here." She assumed.

"Yeah, that will be perfect. Well I got to go, Paul wants' attention."She said mumbling the last part. I heard the mutt protest against her little comment.

Rose laughed.

"Okay Bella, Love you bye."Rose said love, oh my….harry potter.

"Love you to Rosie, Bye" She said, Rose went to go plan what they were going to do, and Alice I could see in her head was planning on burning her hair off….

Harsh…..

But the only thing on my mind was Bella is coming over tomorrow, which means, I have a chance to actually talk to her, and maybe win her back.

I couldn't wait, for…

Tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey I am re-doing this story! - So new chapter will be coming out soon!


End file.
